Question: $ {333.9 \div 0.63 = ?} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{333}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${333}\div63={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{18}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{189}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${189}\div63={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{333}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${333}\div63={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{18}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{189}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${189}\div63={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {333.9 \div 0.63 = 530} $